Rush
by Arctimon
Summary: <html><head></head>A series of quick succession stories written during the busiest time of my work year. Multiple pairings, scenarios, and probably headaches. K-plus to be safe. The final chapter is now up!</html>
1. Collectible

_**Disclaimer**__**: **__All characters of Phineas and Ferb are the property of Dan, Swampy, and Disney._

* * *

><p><em><strong>Chapter 1 - Collectible<strong>_

There were a lot of things that Baljeet and Buford did not agree on.

Education. Violence. Sports. Dystopian societies, or as the bully called them, "times where nobody got nothin'."

Among other things.

But every once in a while, the two could come together and share a common interest.

"How come I can't find any of these rare monsters?"

Even if it frustrated one of them to no end.

"Buford, monster catching is a fickle process. You have to have a deft hand."

"My ears are up here, Nerd."

Baljeet rolled his eyes. "I said 'deft', not 'deaf'."

They peered over their cards, freshly excavated from their booster packs. This particular game had been making its sweeps through the school due to its popularity, and Buford and Baljeet were no exception.

Heck, the only person that didn't seem to think it very fun was-

"Hey! Buford!"

Buford sighed loudly. "Speakin' of deaf..."

Adyson strode up to the lunch table, slamming her palms down in a huff. "We had a project to work on for English class. Don't tell me you forgot!"

"Oh, that reminds me," Buford said, rifling through his cards. "I have a Engrameer that I don't need. Ya want it, 'Jeet?"

"I will take it, yes."

Adyson glanced from Buford to Baljeet and back again, her agitation rising. "You know that game is for kids, right?"

"Sweets, I don't think ya realize this," Buford stated, leaning over the table, "But we _are _kids."

"Adyson, I cannot believe that I am saying this, but Buford is indeed correct in his observation," the Indian boy surmised. He picked up an extra booster pack from his bag and opened it cautiously. "And did you not finish that project already?"

"_I_ finished the project. All I have left is to write the participation report, and I just wanted to let _him_ know (thrusting her head at Buford, who was now counting cards) that I'm going to make sure he gets a worse grade on it than me." Adyson turned to the bully. "Well, Buford, do you have anything to say for yourself?"

"...Aw man, I got two Mancrank cards!"

Adyson made a noise that was a cross between a gorilla grunt and a constipated antelope. She straightened up, throwing her hands in the air. "Boys are stupid!" With that, she stomped off fuming.

"I do not have any idea what just happened."

"Me neitha'. Ya' got a Wildabeast?"

"I believe I do. Let me check."

And not a single Floguck was given that afternoon. In more ways than one.

* * *

><p><strong>AUTHOR'S NOTE: <strong>As you probably notice per the title, these are suppose to be sort of quick little one-shots. As you have also probably noticed, over the last year or so...I haven't done anything that can resemble quick.

I was given a few ideas by a coworker of mine, who is a fellow fanfiction writer like myself (and also who's identity I will not divulge...yet). She knows full well the kind of frustration comes with having writer's block. She also knows that I constantly complain to her about the aforementioned writer's block.

The hope is that I can knock out one story a day just to get back into the swing of things. If it works, great. If it doesn't...well, then there's another story I will have unfinished.

Joyous occasion.

Read and review if you like. Until next time, people.


	2. Sandwich

_**Disclaimer**__**: **__All characters of Phineas and Ferb are the property of Dan, Swampy, and Disney._

_**Chapter 2 - Sandwich**_

"Do we even know what this guy is talking about?"

"Something about healthy foods or taking care of your body, I can't really hear them."

"Why doesn't he turn his mic up?" 

"I don't know. Why don't you go up there and ask him?"

"Because I'm currently being smushed together with everyone else in the school."

Indeed, Adyson and Katie were not in the most comfortable of positions. Being herded into the auditorium to watch a presentation on health and the body not only was a unwelcome intrusion to their day, but it wasn't exactly comfortable for everyone to be sitting so close to each other.

Or...I should say almost everyone.

"I don't know, ladies," Irving said, nudging both of them in the shoulder. "I don't really mind this."

"Well, of course _you_ don't." Adyson elbowed him back rather hard in the gut. "You're completely surrounded by the people who would usually be ignoring you."

"Adyson, that was mean."

"Hey, I'm speaking the truth."

"She is."

"Irving, don't help her out!" Katie fumed. "She already has enough as it is."

He shrugged slightly. "Meh, what can you do about it?" He stretched his arms around both of their shoulders to hold them closer. "At least I have the company of my two favorite girls. It's like a Irving sandwich."

Adyson plucked his hand off of her and grimaced. "Yeah, I'm going to go with a 'No' on that one."

"Hey, _I_ don't mind, Irving," Katie said as she leaned closer to him. "We'll be like an open-faced Irving sandwich."

"Bleh. More like a knuckle sandwich up his-"

"Adyson!"

**AUTHOR'S NOTE:** Two updates in two days? Inconceivable!

I did say I was going to update this one within a week, right? 

...Or maybe I didn't. OK, let me say it now: An update a day for a week is the intent.

Two for two. Let's hope this continues.

Read and review if you like. Until next time, people.


	3. On His Sleeve

_**Disclaimer**__**: **__All characters of Phineas and Ferb are the property of Dan Poooly crap am I really going to write the same thing three times in a row? The answer is "Negatory"!_

* * *

><p><em><strong>Chapter 3 - On His Sleeve<strong>_

Phineas pulled what seemed to be the hundredth shirt out of his dresser and held it up for his brother to examine.

Another shrug of indifference.

"C'mon, Ferb! You need to help me out here."

The green-haired boy raised a quizzical eyebrow at his sibling.

"What? I need something better than my usual attire."

"Why?"

The one word was enough to completely throw Phineas off. "What do you mean why?"

Ferb shrugged, returning his gaze back to his book.

The redhead walked over to the Brit's bead in a lousy attempt to intimidate his brother. "Look, don't give me that silent treatment. You're probably wondering why I would go through all of the trouble to find some different clothes if all I'm doing is meeting Isabella for lunch. Hey, I wasn't even the one who asked her; she was the one who asked me. And we're even going to that little cafe place that I would have not given a second glance at and I researched earlier in the day and they have these tiny little sandwiches with tuna in them..."

Ferb was going to interrupt after the cafe part just to say that Phineas was now haphazardly trying to shove his head into one of the sleeves of his shirt, but alas...he was having too much fun to stop him.

"And _then_ you have to find something to go with the shirt. Maybe a tie or a pocket square or a pocket protector-"

"Phineas!"

"What?"

Ferb smirked, his brother's diatribe finally halted. "Man, Isabella sure is making you crazy."

"She has nothing to do with that!"

Ferb grunted in disbelief.

"OK, so she _does_, but not as much as you think."

"Just calm down, Phineas. I only asked a simple question. You were the one with the speech."

The redhead sighed, straightening his collar in the mirror. "I feel like my heart's about to burst."

"I have an idea."

"Hmm?"

Ferb got up silently from his bed and strode over to his brother. Without a word, he grabbed his shoulder, made a motion to grab an invisible object, and proceeded to place his hand on his chest. He patted it twice, gave Phineas a wink and a thumbs-up, and headed downstairs...

All the while Phineas watched with narrowed eyes.

"...What just happened?"

* * *

><p><strong>AUTHOR'S NOTE: <strong>Think about it for a second.

And the title.

It'll come to you.

I'll wait.

...OK, I won't wait. See, this is what happens when I try to do cerebral work. It's "cerebral"ously cheezy.

...This is also what happens when you finish writing quick shots at 2:30 in the morning. So I'll just leave on that note.

Read and review, if you like. Until next time.


	4. Slang

_**Disclaimer: **__You know the drill by now._

_**Chapter 4 - Slang**_

"Do you have a book in your hand?" 

"Yeah, what's it to ya?"

"Buford, the only things that I've ever seen you have in your hands are either food or Baljeet's head."

"True." The bully shifted in his seat, the book draped over his lap. "But nobody eva' said I could become distinguished."

Adyson shook her head as she turned onto her stomach. "Yeah, like that would happened." 

"You neva' know." Buford started to leaf through his book. "I could even make myself British like Ferbo." 

"I...don't think that's how that works."

"Just look at this page."

Adyson got up and walked over to Buford to peer at the page. "Buford, this is a bunch of British slang."

"I know. If I start using words like _stonkin'_ and _winge_, maybe Ferbo's cousins will be more inclined to notice my presence."

"What even goes on in your brain sometimes? You're crazy!"

"You mean _barmy_, right?"

"I'm leaving." Adyson made a motion to grab her backpack near the front door.

"Hold up, Sweets! I haven't even gotten to the best parts yet."

"No, I'm pretty sure the best parts are behind us, Buford."

"Listen!" Buford pointed a finger at the Fireside girl. "I got no idea what ya going on about, but ya seem to be in some sort of nark. It would be quite fittin' to put a sock in it so you can take a gander at the full monty."

For a second, Adyson's face was torn between amusement and incredulity, and Buford thought he had succeeded in impressing her.

"I don't even think _you_ know what you just said." 

And then the moment passed.

"Hey, I do!" Buford looked down at his book, rapidly tearing through the pages. "Just...give me a second."

Adyson slung her bag over her shoulder. "I'm going to head home. Try not to confuse yourself, OK?"

The boy was still rummaging in the book, not paying attention to her. She took the opportunity to make sure she got the last word.

"You are a right pillock. You know that, right?"

"Right!"

Adyson smirked as she showed herself out the door.

"...Wait, what?"

**AUTHOR'S NOTE:** I thought that I would only have to watch a few Achievement Hunter videos to get all of the British slang that I needed. Unfortunately, Gavin didn't give me _everything_ that I needed. Good thing the Internet exists.

I'll probably have the final chapter out tomorrow, provided the subject that was given to me works out OK. That...and I have other stories I need to get out.

Read and review, if you like. Until next time.


	5. Locker

_**Disclaimer:**__ All characters of P&F are owned by Dan, Swampy, and Disney._

* * *

><p><em><strong>Chapter 5 - Locker<strong>_

You can fit a lot into a one by one by three foot space.

Then again, middle school didn't really leave that much room to begin with, but students made do with what they had.

Phineas's had his books on the lower part, with a collapsible shelf halfway up. He used this to hold smaller things like his multilingual pens and pencils. Of course, there was one time where the shelf overextended, resulting in his neighboring lockers having large holes in their sides. To this day, he still had not told anyone the real cause of the holes.

That's probably because nobody would have believed him.

Ferb's was neat as well, but he had built a mechanical arm that dispensed all of his supplies in accordance to his schedule. It was nearly perfect...except for the fact that it would sometime give him his history text instead of his math one. Imagine his surprise when he tried to open to the fractions chapters and ended up in the Factions chapter.

Isabella's was different in the fact that hers was mind-numbingly pink. On the very back wall, she had many pictures of Phineas surrounded by hearts and rainbows. Yeah, there were books in there too, but who cared about that when you had the boy of your dreams right down the hall?

Buford's...well, it was a wonder that anything could be found in the mess heap that he called a locker. However, he managed to find things when he needed them most (which was usually at the very last minute).

Baljeet's was free of mess and dysfunction, almost to the point where even the slightest thing out of place would send the Indian boy into a tizzy. There were alphabetized, sorted, and properly calibrated. The last part was important because his digital itinerary made sure that everything was kept in order even when he was away from his locker.

An important place for an important part in a young kid's life...

Unless you're Buford, of course, who was currently lying in an avalanche of the belongings that had spilled out of his locker.

"For the record, Buford, it is really not that difficult to keep it neat."

"You be quiet, Nerd!"

* * *

><p><strong>AUTHOR'S NOTE:<strong> Yeah, this was totally suppose to happen a week ago.

Hence the whole "Rush" thing.

The suggestions, in case you were wondering, were brought to me by KrystalFruit22, a co-worker of mine who is the only person I know who has a 1k+ reviewed fanfic. She writes Avatar fanfiction, and I would strongly suggest giving her a shot. Her writings start off rather slow, but they pick up rather quickly if you keep with it. I highly recommend it.

Anyhoots, this is the last chapter of this collection of one-shots. I might do this again at some point in the future. I didn't really keep the schedule that I wanted, but it did the job I wanted it to.

Read and review, if you like. Until next time, people.


End file.
